


Sweetest Surprise Ever:

by bluebloodslover100781 (stevedannolover100781), stevedannolover100781



Series: Not Looking Back Series: [10]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV), Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Central Park, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Diners, Dinner, Established Relationship, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hot Chocolate, Hotels, Hugs, Kissing, Mild Sexual Content, Proposal/Proposals, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Talking, Walking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/bluebloodslover100781, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve propose a surprise to Danni, What happens afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny Reagan
Series: Not Looking Back Series: [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047670
Kudos: 2





	Sweetest Surprise Ever:

*Summary: Steve propose a surprise to Danni, What happens afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

It was a nice change to get out of the hotel for a change, It was a nice night for romance. Commander Steve McGarrett was with his girl, & there’s nothing else that he wanted at the moment, cause he was truly happy. They strolled through Central Park, & it was just the perfect romantic setting ever that Steve could ever think of. He was brought back by his beloved’s voice into the present, & he smiled at her. He was entranced by how sexy, & beautiful she is, He is gonna tell her right then, & there.

“I am so lucky to have you in my life”, Steve said softly. Danni smiled, & said equally softly, “Not as lucky as I am”, They held each other, as they shared a passionate kiss. “Would you love a hot chocolate ?”, The **_Five-O Commander_** asked, as he noticed that she was a bit cold. “Yes, Please”, Steve nodded, & went to get them each a cup. He got back to her quick, & they sat down to enjoy the tasty drink.

The timing felt right, Steve got down on one knee, & took one of Danni’s hands into his. He kissed it, & they were just full in love, & also full of desire. “Danielle “Danni” Reagan, You made me the happiest man in the world, Would you continue to do it ?, Would you be mine ?”, He asked hopefully. Danni smiled, as the blond said exclaiming with happiness, “Yes !”, He jumped up, & they shared a passionate kiss.

They went on their way back to the hotel, “I am so crazy in love with you right now”, Danni said with love in her voice. “Right back at ya”, The Hunky Brunette said, as he squeezed her hand. The Former Seal **_really_** feels that all is right with the world, “My Father would like us to have dinner with us, He would love to meet you”. Steve answered without hesitation, “Let’s make it happen, I would love to meet him”, They got to the hotel, & went inside after he said it.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
